She Will Be Loved
by BlueLilium
Summary: Lilly is depressed over something and she's not opening up to her partner, Scotty. Set around Season 4. Inspired by the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.


**Author's Notes:**

Well! It's sembreak and I can't sleep! So, I decided to write another fan fiction about the best couple in the world, Scotty and Lilly. I was thinking about my favorite Maroon 5 song, "She Will Be Loved", when this fan fiction idea came into my head. This is my first song-inspired fan fiction! So, enjoy everyone! This story is set around Season 4. This story is also dedicated to my friends whose names start with a K, a G, and a U. You guys know who you are. Thank you for all the support! I love you all so much!

**Disclaimer:**

I watched two scenes from Cold Case of Scotty and Lilly arguing. One was when Lilly found out that Scotty lied to her and the other was Scotty finding out Lilly lied to him (which I think I hated this scene even more than the other). If I owned Cold Case, Scotty and Lilly would've never lied to each other or even had an argument. They'd be happily in love with each other! They'd have perfect dates with Maroon 5 songs as their background. Speaking of Maroon 5, I don't own anything related to them! Including their songs and themselves! But I do love them.

* * *

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

* * *

It was a rainy evening everywhere in Philadelphia. The sky was dark blue and atmosphere was chilly. The sound of heavy pouring rain was heard very loudly.

Scotty Valens was at his desk, doing his paperwork as always when he wasn't on a case. He wasn't able to focus his attention on his paperwork as much as he always did normally that night.

As he was doing his paperwork, he couldn't get his mind over the fact that his dear partner, Lilly Rush, wasn't her typical normal self that day. It was like she wasn't ready for the day at all.

Lilly came in today as a mess. Her hair looked like it was barely combed and her eyes had heavy bags. She wasn't in her best mood at the start of the day. When she was placing her gun in the locker room, she snapped at Scotty when he was talking to her. Scotty let it pass due to his knowledge of how many nights she stayed up doing paperwork for hours without any sleep - even without going home. Though as the day progressed, Scotty noticed something was truly not right with his partner.

It was as if Lilly wasn't paying attention when Stillman was having a talk with the rest of the squad. When he asked Lilly for any questions, she suddenly shot up in total confusion as if she had no idea what was going on. Stillman and the others let it pass because they all knew how hard Lilly worked, but they all found it weird that she wasn't herself because even though she was so exhausted she would still be able to cooperate with the others.

Later that day, Lilly was answering phones. Normally Lilly would easily take down notes needed and would easily serve the people on the other line, but she was mumbling nervously on the phone as if she was panicking from complaints. When she finally put down the phone, she looked so frustrated from being so nervous at the other end.

Scotty found it so hard to look at his partner like that. That wasn't the Lil he knew. Normally the Lil he knew would go to work focused, attentive, and strong. She would always be ready to do any job any day. Though today, she came to work depressed, distracted, and broken. What could have possibly happened that ruined her? That made her depressed? That made her the person who came to work that day? What was it?

Scotty had those questions in his mind all day and he got himself lost in his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about his partner and her attitude that day. He felt really bad for her and he wanted to help her out as much as he could. If only he knew how.

Scotty suddenly came back to reality when Lilly suddenly entered the room once more. She had just gone out of the office for a while a few minutes ago.

When came back into the office, she came back with heavy red tear-filled eyes and a pale look on her face.

She walked back silently to her desk. As soon as she got there, she got seated on her desk and hid her face with her hands due to so much frustration and growled in it. Scotty couldn't help but watch his partner from his desk across hers feeling so much pity and heart ache for her.

After a while, she gave a deep sigh and finally removed her hands that masked her face and grabbed a pen and paperwork and began to work on it as she held her forehead with her arm that was set on her desk.

Scotty felt so much pain watching his partner, his best friend in the whole world, hurt so much. He no longer had paperwork on his mind. He sighed as his eyes began to grow heavier with emotions as he stared at her from his desk.

After a while, suddenly Lilly's phone rang. As soon as Lilly read the caller ID, she instantly flipped her phone opened as she stood from her desk.

"Trevor!" she greeted in a tone of a mixture between worry and relief as she placed her phone in her ear and began to walk out of the office.

Trevor? Scotty thought… Oh! Trevor! He thought as he remembered.

A few days ago, Lilly mentioned to Scotty that she was seeing this guy called Trevor. He seemed really nice and perfect for her - according to Lilly. Although now, it seemed like he was like the other guys Lilly dated. The other guys Lilly dated left her cold out on the street heartbroken. They never really loved Lilly as much as she loved them. If they really loved Lilly, they would understand that she loved her job more than anything in the world and they'd love her for her past too. Although since they left her because of her job and her past, it just came to show they never really did at all.

Scotty felt irritation coursing through him. Not only irritation, but mild anger. How could another guy leave Lilly like that? What does he not see in her? She's a beautiful and hard-working woman. She's independent. She's strong. She's even very caring. There's nothing wrong with Lilly, nothing at all.

* * *

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I want more

* * *

After a while, Lilly came back into the room more frustrated than ever. Like before, she went back to her seat, hid her face in her hands, and got back to paperwork after a while.

Scotty was really worried for her now. He could see that Lilly was in so much pain and misery. He has never seen Lilly in such a great depression. Not when Kite dumped her, or when Joseph, or even when Ray left to California. This depression was far worse than any of those past heartbreaks! Even with all of those combined.

Scotty couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bare seeing Lilly like this.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to her desk. He took a deep breath in before he did.

As he was headed over to Lilly's desk, he saw Lilly taking down notes on her notepad aggressively as she let out a deep sigh of frustration.

"Hey Lil!" Scotty greeted her casually.

Lilly looked up at him as soon as she heard his voice.

"Oh." Lilly said softly. "Hey Scotty."

"You ok, Rush?" Scotty asked with concern softly as he grabbed a chair from an empty desk near hers, placed it beside her chair and sat on it.

"Uh, yeah." Lilly answered softly as the signs of not showing attentiveness were beginning to show once again. "I'm ok, Scotty."

"Doesn't seem like you are." Scotty remarked.

"Scotty," Lilly said as she looked directly at Scotty. "that was nothing."

"Lil," Scotty said with concern. "You look depressed today. You look so broken. It ain't you."

"Scotty," Lilly said as he looked at Scotty with vulnerable eyes. "I'm fine. Trust me."

Scotty couldn't help but see how vulnerable Lilly was from all the emotions in her wet teary eyes. He almost felt vulnerable himself just by looking at them.

Scotty sighed in defeat. "You sure Lil?" He asked her gently with concern as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Lilly answered softly as she gave him a soft smile.

Scotty smiled softly back at her. For a few moments, their eyes were locked on each other as they traded their emotions towards each other. Scotty was giving Lilly concern while Lilly was giving him reassurance.

After a while, Scotty removed his hand from her shoulder and walked back to his desk. As he was, Lilly sighed as he watched him walking towards his desk. After she did, she instantly went back to her paperwork.

When Scotty got settled at his desk, he looked at Lilly once more. He knew Lilly wasn't ok, she just didn't want to admit. He wished that she did so that he could help her. If only she did, if she only did.

* * *

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

* * *

Scotty got back to his paperwork as soon as he was settled at his desk. As he was doing his paperwork, he would occasionally glance at Lilly who was across his desk doing her paperwork in a frustrated manner.

Every time he'd glance at her, he'd always end up deeply sighing in pity for Lilly. He never saw Lilly in such a frustration and in such a depression. It was slightly driving him mad just by seeing her in that manner.

As Scotty was doing his paperwork, he would always wonder what the problem with the guys that Lilly dated was. Was there really something wrong with Lilly? Or was it the guy? Did Lilly always end up choosing the wrong guy?

What do they not see in her? Scotty wondered. What do they don't see in her?

In Scotty's own opinion, any guy would be perfect for Lilly. Heck, any guy would be thankful to have Lilly. Lilly is a beautiful woman, there was no denying it at all. Although, her beauty wasn't the only reason why any guy would want her. She wasn't just like any other woman. She was independent and strong. She had a heart so caring, unlike no other. She was determined to whatever it takes to get something right, even if it's against her or someone else's own will.

Scotty felt like Lilly deserved a whole lot more than she was getting. She didn't deserve to be left out under the pouring rain crying and heartbroken. She deserved to be understood. If he would be any guy Lilly dated, in his opinion, he'd treat her the right way. He'd love her and would always be there for her. He would always understand her, no matter how complicated she could get. He felt like that's what Lilly truly deserved.

Scotty felt that Lilly truly deserved love. She deserved it when she was a kid taking care of her mother and her sister on her own. She deserved it when she fought back during her assault as a ten-year-old kid. She deserved it when she began to work hard for herself. She deserved it for every job she did right, which was every job she did.

Lilly wanted love in her life, and she got never got it - not even once. Scotty wanted her to feel loved. He really did. He wished she did.

* * *

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

* * *

Just by thought of it all, Scotty was getting slightly frustrated as well. He only had quite a few notes on his note pad about his paperwork due to so much thinking about Lilly.

Lilly was on her desk doing some paperwork, occasionally sighing in deep frustration and depression as her aggressive writing was slowing down.

Scotty was glancing at Lilly still with the same amount of pity that he had for her. He could tell that Lilly was in deep thought over something due to how her sitting position and how fast she was writing. A few moments later she began to sniffle and her eyes began to get slightly watery again. When it was, Lilly placed her pen down and placed her hands on her lap and just sat on her chair. She sat still on her chair for a while until finally standing up and heading for the comfort room.

As she was headed for the comfort room, she began wiping the tears that were about to fall from her face.

Scotty couldn't help but watch her leave the office with pity. He felt depression slightly getting in him as he watched her.

As soon as she was out, he began wishing that Lilly would open up to him so that he could comfort her. So that he could there for her. Scotty and Lilly have been partners for four years now. They've been so close to each other, they even became the best of friends. Sure they had their ups and downs. They've experienced each other lying to each other's faces. Although they did, they managed to professionally work things out. They always had each other's backs.

Since they always had each other's backs, it was hard for Scotty to just sit on his chair and do nothing. They were partners and would always be there to help each other out, right?

Scotty was Lilly's partner. Lilly was there for him when he needed her, always. It seemed like Lilly needed someone, so he was going to be that someone. Although, was that really why he wanted to let Lilly open up to him?

Having that been said, he stood up from his chair and headed towards the door of the office to look for Lilly.

* * *

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want

* * *

Scotty was about to head towards the comfort rooms when he saw Lilly coming out of the comfort room. Her eyes were filled with tears and face was paler than ever.

As soon as she closed the door, she gave out a deep sigh. As she was headed towards the office once more, she suddenly gasped when she saw Scotty walking towards the comfort rooms.

"Scotty!" she gasped in surprise.

"Lil." Scotty replied back. "You sure you ok?"

"Yeah, Scotty, I am." Lilly replied in denial. "It was just nothing." She said as she sniffled.

Scotty walked towards Lilly and looked at her with concern in the eyes.

"Lil, I know you ain't ok," Scotty said. "and I ain't to stay here watchin' you feelin' so bad for you when you need someone. We're partners right? Please Lil? What's wrong?"

Lilly looked into Scotty's eyes. He began to feel the vulnerability coming back to him as Lilly looked into his eyes.

"Scotty," she said softly. "it's really nothing. Trust me. I'll be alright."

Scotty was shocked to hear those words coming out of Lilly's mouth. Normally, she'd open up to him. Though how come she didn't tonight? Was it all the depression and heartbreak in her system preventing her to?

"Lil." Scotty said softly.

Lilly just excused herself as she walked past him and headed back towards the office. Scotty did nothing but watch in slight shock.

What was Lilly's problem? He wondered. What did that guy, Trevor, do to make her so sad?

Whatever it was, no matter how he'll do it, he was determined to find out.

* * *

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

* * *

Scotty walked back to the office. When he got there, she saw Lilly back on her desk continuing her paperwork. Scotty stared at her for a while before going back to his desk and continuing his paperwork.

As he was continuing his paperwork, he would occasionally glance at Lilly once again. He noticed signs that her frustrations were lessening. She wasn't writing as aggressive as she did earlier and the color on her face was slightly coming back. Even though, her facial expression still showed depression and frustration and her eyes were still carrying little amounts of tears.

Scotty sighed whenever he'd glance at her. She wouldn't budge to tell him what was really going on, why she was really depressed. Scotty really wanted to help her, so much - but if she wouldn't open up it was pointless now to even try.

It was incredibly silent at the office the whole evening since everyone left around six o'clock in the evening. It was now nine o'clock and Scotty and Lilly were still in the office doing their job. Nothing was heard in the office except for the hard pouring rain coming from outside.

Ten o'clock was about to strike the office clock when footsteps were heard from outside. All the personnel has left and all of the squad too. So it was quite a scare to hear footsteps coming from outside.

Suddenly a figure came into the office, but Scotty and Lilly didn't even seem to notice since they were focusing on their paperwork.

"I knew it." The voice of the figure called. "You two are still here."

Scotty and Lilly looked up at who it was and they weren't shock to find out who it was. It was Lieutenant Stillman, their boss, dripping wet from the hard rain holding a black umbrella.

"So what you doin' here boss?" Scotty asked casually.

"I forgot my keys." Stillman answered. "Luckily the bar's near by the office, huh?"

"Yup." Lilly answered.

Stillman went into his and searched for his keys on his desk. Once he found it, he went back outside and headed towards the door. As he was, he told the young detectives something.

"You know, I suggest you both leave now." Stillman said. "It's raining hard and it's starting to flood. There's traffic outside the road. Also, you two had a hard day already. You two need a break."

Scotty and Lilly just looked at each other in confusion as their boss was about to exit the office.

As he was about to walk through the door, he turned around and looked at his young detectives.

"Come on." He said.

Scotty and Lilly looked at each other once again, both waiting to see what the other would do. After a while of starring at each other, they gave up. They both sighed and stood up from their desks and began to fix their things.

When Stillman saw them doing so, he nodded at them and greeted the goodnight and Scotty and Lilly did the same.

As Scotty was fixing his things, he glanced at Lilly who was fixing her things in a fast pace as if she was angry.

After she did, she put on her coat and grabbed her things and headed out of the door, leaving Scotty all alone in the office as he watched her exit the office.

* * *

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah

* * *

Scotty quickly followed after he fixed his things. When he left the office, he headed towards the elevator so that he could go on his way home.

When he reached the elevators, he saw Lilly standing in front of one waiting for an elevator to come up to bring her down.

As soon as Scotty saw her, he began to walk towards her and he decided to wait for the same elevator with her.

"Uh, hey Rush!" Scotty greeted.

As soon as Lilly heard his voice, she turned her head and faced him.

"Oh. Hey Valens!" Lilly greeted back.

There was brief silence for a moment, though the silence was broken when Scotty asked Lilly a simple question.

"You sure you're ok Lil?" Scotty asked softly as he looked at Lilly.

Lilly turned her head and looked at him back.

"Yeah, Scotty." Lilly answered softly. "I'm fine."

"But Lil," Scotty quickly reacted.

"Scotty, really, I'm fine." Lilly instantly interjected."Don't worry about me. Trust me."

Scotty simply nodded in reply noting that he got her note.

Brief silence was heard all around once again.

The silence lasted even when they got in the elevator and went all the way to the ground floor. As they were in the elevator, Lilly began to wonder something. Why didn't she really want to tell Scotty what her problem was? Was it because she didn't want to or was there something more? She wondered in deep silence as she and Scotty went down the elevator.

The silence lasted even as they went out of the headquarters and headed towards their cars.

Both Scotty and Lilly forgot to bring umbrellas for they didn't expect a storm coming by the state. So they both walked to their cars under the pouring rain while getting wet by it.

Both Scotty and Lilly arrived to their cars at the same time. When Scotty was about to open his car door, he saw Lilly opening her car and getting in it aggressively and quickly. Once she was in it, she aggressively turned on her car and began to drive her car in a speed she wouldn't normally drive in.

As soon as Lilly left, Scotty went into his car and immediately started the vehicle. Once it was started, he instantly began to drive in a slightly slow pace as he began to secretly follow the direction of Lilly's car.

* * *

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

* * *

Scotty was driving and secretly following Lilly's car under the pouring rain. He was able to catch up with Lilly's car in less than a few minutes.

When he caught up with Lilly, he noticed that Lilly was aggressively driving. From his car, he could see that she was holding the steering wheel and positioning her feel on the pedals more firmly than ever before. The speed she was going in was slightly faster than normal. Scotty was able to see it as he was slowly approaching Lilly's car from behind.

Lilly was going so fast that suddenly her car stopped. Once her car stopped, Scotty stopped his car too.

He saw that Lilly placed her hands aggressively on the key and began to twist it firmly and aggressively. She kept on turning it and turning it, but the car would not move. She was beginning to get angered and frustrated by it.

Once she gave up on trying to turn on her car, she instantly went out of her vehicle and walked outside to look for help. When she found none, out of so much frustration and aggression, she kicked her car at the side. After she did, she leaned on the side of the car and began to cry so hard.

She was crying as if she was letting a river of tears out of her body, most notably out of her heart. She was letting out all her emotions all by her lonesome. As she was crying, she began to look around to see if there was anyone near her. As soon she saw no one, she instantly began to cry even harder under the hard pouring rain.

Once she stopped, Scotty turned off his car and stepped out into the pouring rain.

* * *

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
And she will be loved

* * *

Scotty walked towards Lilly slowly, ignoring the fact that he was getting soaking wet. As soon as he was near Lilly, he called her out.

"Lil." He called out.

Lilly heard his voice and began to sniffle, trying to hide away the tears. Once she did, she looked up at Scotty.

"Scotty," she called out. "what are you doing here? You're gonna get wet!"

"Lil," Scotty said. "You gotta tell me what's going on." He said as he walked towards Lilly. "Please, Lil, please? You gotta tell me now. I know you aren't ok! You're crying out of the street! I ain't takin' your denials anymore! Lil, tell me!"

Lilly slightly looked away for a while and began to sniffle once more as she began to think about what to do, what to say to him. Though due to all her emotions, tears began to fill her eyes again. She couldn't help it anymore, so she walked towards Scotty and cried out all her emotions on him.

As soon as she did, Scotty wrapped his hands around her as Lilly rested her head on his chest. She cried out everything she was feeling on him. All the anger, the frustration, the hurt, the pain, and the sorrow.

As she was crying, she wrapped her arms around Scotty as she let out everything towards him.

Scotty tried all his best to calm her down.

"Shh, Lil." Scotty said softly in a soothing tone. "It's ok. It's all gonna be ok."

Lilly responded in her tears.

They were standing in pouring rain as Scotty comforted Lilly as she cried. Soon Lilly's crying was dying down slowly. She began to slowly take in air again after huffing out all the air in her body as she cried.

When Scotty noticed that, he tried to calm her down even more.

"It's ok, Lil. It's ok." Scotty said softly as he tried to calm her down.

Lilly was taking in breath again as she began to quickly breathe in and out repeatedly. As she was, Scotty rested his head on Lilly's head for a while as he kissed her forehead.

Scotty closed his eyes as he slowly began to kiss her forehead softly. Lilly suddenly looked up as he was and their lips accidentally met. As soon as it did, Lilly fluttered her eyes closed as she felt Scotty's lips upon hers. As soon as Scotty lips accidentally met Lilly's he instantly broke the kiss and looked down at her. As he looked down at her he looked deep into her blue eyes filled with emotions deeply.

He finally realized why he was so eager to help Lilly in the first place. Not because she was his partner, but for another reason why. He now understood why Lilly meant so much to him, why he couldn't allow Lilly to feel this way.

* * *

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
(I don't mind spending every day)  
(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

* * *

As soon as he did, he placed his hand on her face and lead her lips to his. Their second kiss had more emotion than the first. Now Scotty and Lilly realized their true emotions for each other. They tried as much as possible not to lose the connection between their lips and to make the moment last.

After a while, they finally broke their kiss and both Scotty and Lilly looked deep into each other's eyes.

"You ok?" Scotty asked softly.

"Yeah." Lilly answered softly.

Once Lilly answered, Scotty and her instantly embraced again. Lilly sniffled as her tears stopped falling down and all her emotions sank down due to the comfort she was feeling. She now realized why she didn't want to tell him why she was feeling this way and she was happy to know why.

Scotty and Lilly remained standing in the pouring rain in each other's arms as the felt each other's new emotions. They stood out there under the dark blue night sky in each other's arms, refusing to let go of each other after realizing what they truly feel.

* * *

Well, that's it! I know it's not as good as the others, though I did my best to make a good story and to fill my boredom. I hope you all enjoyed this story, especially my friends who I dedicate this story too! Don't forget to leave a review while you're at it! Also, don't forget to listen to Maroon 5! Take Care! ^_^


End file.
